Правила для выживания Флэшу
by Efgeta
Summary: Несколько правил Флэшу ради Лиги Справедливости


**Правила для выживания Флэшу.**

**Автор****: **Blue Eyes Angle 2

**Оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/7176280/1/****Rules****_****for****_****Flashs****_****survival**** Переводчик: **

**Жанр**: юмор

**Фэндом:** Justice League

**Правило номер 1. Не напевать Джингл Беллз рядом с Бэтменом. Только если рядом стоит Супермэн, за которым можно спрятаться.**

''Джингл Беллз Бэтмен Смеллз- А, хэлп! Супермэн, он разозлился!''

Флэш вбежал за плащ Супермэна и спрятался от идущего к нему Бэтмена.

''Флэш, говорил же не петь эту песню рядом с Бэтменом.'' сказал Супермэн.

''Не получается.'' ответил Флэш.

Супермэн только вздохнул.

**Правило номер 2. Не менять плащи Бэтмена и Супермэна местами, если не хочется испытать конец света на самом себе.**

''Кто к черту спер мой плащ!'' проорал Бэтмен.

''Что за-'' воскликнул Супермэн.

Затем на весь Вочтаувер прогремел слаженный вопль обоих героев.

''ФЛЭШ!''

Все что можно было заметить, это алую молнию, бегущую по залам башни, и голос Флэша.

''СПАСАЙСЯ КТО МОЖЕТ! ЕСЛИ БЭТС И СУПС ПОИНТЕРЕСУЮТСЯ МОИМ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕМ, СКАЖИТЕ, ЧТО Я СБЕЖАЛ С ЛИЦА ЗЕМЛИ!''

**Правило номер 3. Не смотреть инопланетянские ужастики перед дежурством с Супермэном или Д'жоном. Ничем хорошим не кончится.**

**Флэш знал, что ведет себя по-дурацки, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему было интересно, безопасно ли находиться в одной комнате с Человеком из Стали, или страх, что тот может съесть его заживо или поджарить мозг, обоснован. Так что в конце концов он решил выяснить.**

**''Хей, Супс''**

**Супермэн перевел взгляд с мониторов на алого лихача.**

**''Да, Флэш?'' спросил он.**

''Я только хотел кое-что узнать''

''Что именно?''

''Ты когда-нибудь разносил мозги людям своим тепловидением?'' спросил Флэш.

Супермэн в ответ долго на него таращился. Сначала он просто хотел сказать «нет», но тут ему в голову пришла зловещая идея, возможно из-за длительного общения с Бэтменом.

''Что ж за фильм то был?'' спросил Супермэн.

Флэш знал, что имелось ввиду, и ответил. После его ответа, Супермэн продумал весь план по напуганию Флэша. Как раз в этот момент зашел Д'жон и встал позади Флэша.

Д'жон успел прочесть мысли Кларка и знал, что он задумал. И решил присоединиться.

''Очень, очень плохо'' начал Супермэн.

''А что так?'' переспросил Флэш, начиная нервничать.

''Этот фильм слишком похож на реальную историю, произошедшую со мной и Д'жоном.''

''Чаво?''

''Видимо, нам теперь придется от тебя избавиться, да, Д'жон?''

Флэш почувствовал руку на своем плече. Он оглянулся, и увидел желтые мерцающие глаза.

''Да, он слишком много знает''

В следующий миг Флэш бежал по коридорам, визжа как девчонка.

''Хорошо прошло.''

''Однозначно''

**Правило номер 4. Никогда не дежурь с Бэтменом. На все расспросы ответом будет лента из его ремня.**

**Два героя, Флэш и Бэтмен, дежурили у мониторов, все было тихо и мирно, пока Флэш не заговорил.**

**''Хей, Бэтс''**

**''Чего тебе надо, Флэш?''**

**''Узнать захотелось, отчего ты так ненавидишь ту песню?'' спросил он.**

**''Какую песню?''**

**''Да ту, что я всегда напеваю''**

**''Ты много что трындишь, нельзя поточнее?'' сказал Бэтмен.**

**''Ну та самая, «Джингл Беллз Бэтмен Смеллз Робин снес яйцо!»''**

**В следующее мгновение Флэш оказался привязан к стулу бэтменовской лентой. Он попробовал освободиться, но она была слишком крепкой.**

**''Черт, из чего она сделана!'' спросил он.**

**''Бэт-лента'' ответил Бэт.**

**Тут до Флэша дошло. ''Ты специально заставил меня пропеть эту песню!''**

Бэтмен злобно ухмыльнулся. ''Супермэна здесь нет, тебя никто не спасет хех.''

Бэтмен пинком отправил стул с Флэшем в свободное плавание по коридорам.

''Моя месть всегда настигает.''

**Правило номер 5. Не играть в тыч-гейм с Шайерой.**

**Тык**

**Это был уже десятый раз, когда Флэш тыкал в Шайеру, и та начинала злиться.**

**''Хватит, Флэш'' прорычала Шайера.**

**''Я играю в тыч-гейм с тобой.'' ответил Флэш.**

**''А я играть не хочу, займись чем-нибудь другим.''**

**''Ну скучно же, чем еще заняться.'' заныл Волли.**

**''Найди себе дело и прекрати меня доставать!'' отрезала Шайера.**

**Тык**

**''Ну все!''**

**''АА!''**

**Правило номер 6. Не проигрывать на всю башню песню «Эм Ай Блюю», которую поет Бэтмен.**

**Может это и была плохая идея, но он уже решился, и пути назад не было. Это была миссия, и нужно ее завершить, даже если миссия его прикончит. С надеждой, что все-таки нет, но возможно все же да, раз миссия затрагивала Бэтмена.**

**Он вбежал в рубку управления, и подошел к центральному компьютеру. Какая же веселуха сейчас начнется, подумал Флэш. Он вложил двд, и подсоединил изображение ко всем мониторам башни. Затем нажал «плэй», и сбег хорониться.**

**Бэтмен и Диана смотрели в экран на поющего Бэтмена. Бэтмен умудрился лишь слегка покраснеть. Флэша теперь ничто не спасет! Он собрался встать со стула и отправиться на поиски, когда Диана вдруг положила свою руку поверх его.**

**''Обожаю эту песню.'' сказала она с улыбкой.**

**Брюс бухнулся обратно и улыбнулся в ответ. Может ну все в кутузку?**

**Правило номер 7. Нет, водить бэт-мобиль нельзя.**

**''Можно мне за руль?'' просил Флэш.**

**''Нет'' ответил Темный Рыцарь.**

**''Чего нет?''**

**''Разрешения на вождение нет.''**

Флэш некоторое время молчал.

''А для бэт-мобиля оно вообще нужно?'' спросил он.

Бэтмен не ответил.

Пять минут спустя бэт-мобиль врезался в светофор. Бэтмен прожег Флэша взглядом с пассажирского места. Флэш только несмело усмехнулся.

''Нужно, видать.''

''Неужто?''

**Правило номер 8. Не жать незнакомые кнопки на инопланетянских кораблях.**

**Пару часов назад инопланетный корабль приземлился в районе штата Огайо. Джастис Лига сразу же отправилась на разведку и умыкание корабля в Зал Справедливости для более детального исследования.**

**И сейчас над кораблем трудились лучшие умы мира. Жизненных показателей внутри корабля не нашлось; корабль был без экипажа.**

**Исследование шло хорошо, пока не появился Флэш. Он примчался посмотреть на корабль, и решил заглянуть внутрь. В корабле был только Бэтмен, созерцающий контрольную панель. Флэша он не заметил. А вот Флэш заметил красную кнопку, и решил на нее нажать.**

**''А что она делает?''**

**Появился лазерный прицел, и разнес ворота базы. Флэш застыл с выпученными глазами и раскрытым ртом. Тут-то его Бэтмен и заметил.**

**Правило номер 9. Не играть в подай-принеси с собакой Супермэна, если только точно не знаешь, откуда будет дерево.**

**Флэш накосячил в игре с Крипто: он бросил маленькую палочку, а обратно получил огромное дерево. И теперь пытался выяснить, где это дерево росло.**

**''Давай серьезно, где ты нашел дерево?''**

**Он пошел следом за Крипто, и выбрел на лес из вырванных с корнями деревьев. Он посмотрел на лес, на Крипто, снова на лес, и перевел взгляд на Крипто перед словами.**

**''Прибьют меня из-за тебя.''**

**Крипто опустил голову и заскулил.**

**Правило номер 10. Не таскать печенье Д'жона.**

**''Флэш, ты брал мое печенье?'' спросил Д'жон.**

**Флэш бросил на него взгляд и попробовал ответить без палева, что его рот забит печеньем. (спалился.)**

**''Нет''**

**Д'жон лишь горестно вздохнул и закатил глаза.**

**Правило номер 11. Когда надо управлять Джевелином, убедиться, КТО пилот.**

**''Надо рассредоточиться.'' приказал Бэтмен, и набрал по комлинку «Шайера»**

**''Здесь'' все сконфуженно и с опаской на нее посмотрели.**

**''Что'' спросила она.**

**''Если ты здесь, то исстребитель с кем?'' спросил Д'жон.**

**Тут мимо них пролетел Джевелин! Шестеро героев таращились ему вслед в прострации, вместо того, чтоб направиться на выручку Флэшу. Они выглядели как смущенные детишки, с запрокинутыми головами и выпученными глазами. Бэтмен первым пришел в себя.**

**''Так, новое правило: Флэшу не позволяется управлять исстребителем без присмотра.'' сказал он.**

**Слаженные «угумс» донеслись от остальных.**

**Правило номер 12. Если ты супергерой и быстрейший из живых, это не значит, что тебе не нужна лицензия для вождения.**

**''Так, прямо говоря: ты вел машину без лицензии? Потому что считал, что быстрейшему из живых она нафиг не сдалась?'' переспросил гаишник.**

**''Ты читаешь мои мысли.'' ухмылялся Флэш.**

**Гаишник посмотрел на Флэша, перевел взгляд на GL (Джиэл), являющегося пассажиром. ''А вам это по барабану?''**

**''Моя хата с краю, зови других. Сегодня я с ним лишь за компанию. До четверга он не моя проблема.'' ответил Джон.**

**''Сегодня вторник.''**

**''Значит очередь Супермэна.''**

**''Мне казалось, он по понедельникам?'' уточнил Флэш.**

**''Нет, понедельники на совести Бэтмена.''**

**''Оу.''**

**Правило номер 13. Не провоцируй суперзлодеев, никогда.**

**GL и Флэш сидели взаперти в клетке, плавающей в кислоте; по неосторожности они попались. Джон не мог использовать кольцо, оно было отобрано врагом перед тем, как их кинули в клетку.**

**''А теперь я растворю вас в кислоте.'' загоготал злодей.**

**''Кислота – это отстой.'' вякнул Флэш.**

**Джон бросил на него шокированный взгляд. Он что, пытается их спасти?**

**''А ты б что сделал?'' спросил суперзлодей.**

**''Нууу не знаю, немножко попытать или типа того.''**

**''Флэш'' процедил GL. В игнор последнюю мысль, он явно не спасти их хочет.**

**''А что, неплохо.'' заинтересовался вражина.**

**''А еще злотворней будет, если ты узнаешь наши слабости и используешь их против нас.'' развил идею Флэш.**

''ФЛЭШ!''

С этого дня Флэшу официально запрещалось вступать в переговоры со злодеями, или наступит каюк ему или всей Джастис Лиге.

**Правило номер 14. Подсовывать подушки-перделки на совещании, совсем не так смешно, как тебе кажется. Снова настанет Eclipse.**

**''ФЛЭШ''**

**''БЛИЗИТСЯ УЖАС, ШЕСТЬ КОШМАРОВ НАСТУПАЮТ, СПАСАЙСЯ КТО МОЖЕТ!''**

**Но к всеобщему горю кошмары настигли, и написали еще одно правило, по которому на базе Джастис Лиги запрещалось даже упомянание подушек-перделок.**

**Правило номер 15. В космосе бегать нельзя, так что прекрати пытаться. Один раз с ****GL**** не считается.**

**Супермэн и Диана мирно работали, пока Диана не заметила что-то снаружи.**

**''Великая Гера!'' охнула она.**

**''Что'' Супермэн глянул в окно и потряс головой. Снаружи болтался Флэш и уплывал в неизвестность.**

**Супермэн включил связь на весь вочтаувер. ''Достаньте кто-нибудь Флэша, он снова вне башни.''**

**Правило номер 16. Ты не законник, так что хватит притворяться оным на инопланетянских планетах.**

**Флэш точно был не в себе, когда объявил себя адвокатом на чужой планете.**

**''Есть доказательства?'' спросил судья, или что могло быть судьей в представлении Флэша.**

**''А они нужны? А эти чужие говорят по-нашенски? А у меня глюки, или они вправду смотрят на меня как-то гастрономически?''**

**Правило номер 17. Сложнее чем кажется припарковать исстребитель, потому и не думай сделать это на малой точке. Бэтмен не был счастлив, когда ты припарковался на его машине.**

**Супермэн давал уроки пилотирования Флэшу, и прямо сейчас они пытались посадить исстребитель.**

**''Хорошо, теперь выбери место посадки и садись.'' сказал Супермэн.**

**''Мне вон там приглянулось.''**

**''А не маловато ли пространства?''**

**''Не парься, все будет огурчиком.''**

**''Осторожнее!''**

**Баммммз тсарррапп**

**''Что мы вмяли?'' спросил Флэш.**

**''Мою машину.''**

**Супермэн с Флэшем выглянули из окна, и увидели взбешенного Бэтмена. Когда они вышли, то увидели размазанную под исстребителем машину.**

**''Следующий раз приземляемся на чем-то побольше.'' **

**Правило номер 18. Когда Бэтмен разражается смехом, СВАЛИВАЙ! ОСОБЕННО ЕСЛИ ОН НЕ ПРИШЕЛЕЦ ИЛИ РОБОТ, А НАСТОЯЩИЙ!**

**''Все обыскали?'' спросил Супермэн.**

**''Сектор 8 чист.'' отчиталась Вондер Вумэн.**

**''Сектор 10 чист.'' сказала Шайера. **

**''Бэтмен, Флэш, что там с сектором 9?''**

**''Еще проверяем.'' отозвался Флэш.**

**Флэш оглянулся на Бэтмена, находящегося внутри пещеры. Он торчал здесь с Бэтменом, полная засада. Чувак до сих пор злился из-за машины.**

**''Хей, Бэтс, ты там все? Остальные ждут наш отчет.''**

**''Ха''**

**''Бэтс?''**

**''Гагагагагагага''**

**Бэтмен смеется? Бэтмен никогда не смеется; он Темный Рыцарь, ни единая мышца не дрогнет в эмоции. Но внезапно он стал смеяться, и это был не обычный смех, а омерзительный гогот, может потому, что доносился от него.**

**''Эээ, Бэтмен?''**

**''Ва-хахахахахахахаха''**

''Никогда не слыхал, чтоб ты смеялся.''

''Гагагагагагагагагагага''

''Бэтмен, ты меня пугаешь!''

''Флэш, какие-то проблемы?'' вклинился Человек из Стали.

''Бэтмен ржет.''

''Гыгыгыгага''

''Что-что?''

''Угыгыгыгыгы''

''РЖЕТ ОН!''

''Спокойней, Флэш, спокойней''

''НЕ УСПОКОЮСЬ! Я ТУТ С БЭТМЕНОМ, ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, КОТОРЫЙ ДАЖЕ САМЫХ ЗЛОБНЫХ ПРЕСТУПНИКОВ ПУГАЕТ ДО УССАЧКИ В ПЕЩЕРАХ! И ОН РЖЕТ КАК ПСИХОПАТ, ДАЖЕ ДЖОКЕРА В ЭТОМ ДЕЛЕ ОБСТАВИЛ, ТАК ЧТО НИКАКИХ СПОКОЙНЕЙ''

''ВАХХААХХАХАХАХА''

''ВЫПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА!''

Флэш усвистал из пещеры на максимальной скорости. Бэтмен же..

''Сделано.''

**Правило номер 19. Если кажется, что кто-то робот-пришелец, не смей отрывать бошки, ибо Ред Торнадо реально робот, только не пришелец.**

**''Прямо говоря, ты оторвал Ред Торнадо голову потому, что решил, что он робот-пришелец?'' сказал Джон.**

**''Ага''**

**''Флэш, ты кое о чем забыл.'' сказала Шайера.**

**''Что?''**

**''Ничего особенного, только то, что Ред Торнадо и является роботом!''**

**''Да я уже как-то вспомнил об этом, с чего б мне еще к вам являться.'' ответил Волли с головой Ред Торнадо в руках и его телом у ног.**

**Шайера и Джон всерьез задумались, не побиться ли им о стол лбами и уйти в бессознанку, в надежде, что тогда эта проблема автоматически перейдет на чью-то другую голову.**

**Правило номер 20. Нехорошо просачиваться сквозь каждую стену, если не хочешь, чтоб слухи кто-с-кем стали правдой.**

**''ФЛЭШ!''**

**''О МАЙ ГОТТ Я ДИКО ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ!''**

**''СВАЛИ НАХРЕН!''**

**Флэш вылетел из комнаты, и стал переводить дыхание в коридоре, пытаясь сложить воедино увиденную картину.**

**Qвешчен и Хантресс?**

**''БОЖЕ Ж ТЫ МОЙ, Я НИКОГДА НЕ СМОГУ ИЗГНАТЬ ЭТО ИЗ СВОЕГО ВООБРАЖЕНИЯ!''**

**Правило номер 21. Не играй с магическими прибамбасами, если не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, что они делают.**

Флэш шел в зал совещаний, когда приметил на столе нечто. Он подошел, как любопытный пятилетка, увидевший новую блестящую игрушку. Игрушка выглядела как шар; и он поднял его обеими руками для разглядывания.

Тут шар выстрелил пламенем и поджег стол. Испуганный, Флэш схватил ближайший огнетушитель. Когда огнетушение завершилось, стол оказался не то что спасен, но не сожжен до пепла. И теперь нуждался в ныканьи, ибо одна Мышатина взбесится, если стол обнаружит.

**Правило номер 22. На-на-на-на-на-на, Бэтман! НЕ петь эту песенку, когда с проверкой в Вочтаувер или Зал Справедливости нагрянет Бэтмен.**

**''На-на-на-на-на-на, Бэтман! Ай, прости!''**

**Правило номер 23. Только потому, что собака Бэтмена Эйс – щенок, не значит, что больно он не кусает.**

**''Какой милый пуфистик, ауч он меня тяпнул!'' вскрикнул Флэш.**

**''Хороший пес.''**

**''Бэтмен!''**

**Правило номер 24. Не устраивай вечеринки в Зале Справедливости и Вочтаувере.**

**Шестеро членов Лиги многое повидали в своих жизнях, бывали в параллельных вселенных, умирали, превращались в свинюшек, но ничто не могло подготовить их к ЭТОМУ.**

**Музыка громыхала, помещение тряслось, а вокруг танцевали тины. Зал Справедливости был заполнен юной жизнью.**

**''ФЛЭШ!''**

Они разделились и отправились на поиски лихача. Бэтмен с Супермэном продирались сквозь толпу, когда увидели Флэша с Гриин Эрроу.

''Флэш, что я тебе говорил – никаких вечеринок!'' заорал Человек из Стали.

''О, да ладно, Супс, тебе надо расслабиться, GA (ДжиЭй) вот не против.'' Ответил Флэш, давя пьяную лыбу.

Бэтмен бросил взгляд на лучника. ''Эрроу, как ты мог позволить Флэшу все это?''

''О, Супс и Бэтс! вы как раз вовремя.'' еле понятно выговорил Эрроу.

Бэтмен посмотрел на него, на Флэша. ''Вы оба в стельку.''

''Тут все такие.''

Супермэн с Бэтменом обменялись взглядами. ''Где остальные? мы оканчиваем эту вечеринку.'' сказал Супермэн.

Он огляделся, и увидел Шайеру и Диану, отжигающих на поверхности стола. Д'жон и Джон тусовались неподалеку.

''Может не надо было устраивать пати?''

''Куда девался Бэтмен?'' снова огляделся Супермэн, и вдруг получил башмаком по затылку.

''Ты соска!'' пьяно выкрикнул ДжиЭй, с таким же стелькообразным Бэтменом рядом.

''Брюс, только не ты!'' воззвал Супермэн.

''Захлопнись, Бойскаут!'' пресек стенания Бэтмен со смешком.

''А может как раз это и было нужно.'' промычал Флэш.

**Правило номер 25. Не играйся с телепортами; никто не желает попасть в Гренландию.**

**Флэш торчал в комнате управления и тыкал по разным кнопкам, потому что скучал и больше делать было нечего. И тут ворвался злобно выглядящий Гриин Лантерн.**

**''Флэш, заканчивай играть с кнопками!'' приказал GL.**

**''А чего?''**

**''Потому что они управляют телепортом, и ты только что послал Бэтмена с Супермэном в Гренландию.''**

**''Ой как паршиво, наверно лучше спрятаться.'' поперхнулся Флэш.**

**''И немедленно.''**

**Правило номер 26. Когда Бэтс хочет что-то протестировать на тебе, уматывай.**

**''Хей, Флэш, подойди-ка на секунду.'' позвал Бэтмен.**

**''А, да, я тут, что надо?'' подлетел лихач.**

**''Нужно протестировать новые телепорты.'' пояснил Бэтмен.**

**''Не-не-не, в этот раз я не куплюсь, ты уже провел меня однажды, теперь ищи другую лабораторную крыску.'' отпрянул Волли.**

**''Я не опыты хочу проводить, а лишь проверить управление.''**

**''А, ну тогда ладно.'' **

**Как только Волли ступил в телепорт, Бэтмен нажал на кнопку, и Флэш перенесся в Гренландию.**

**''Обманщик!''**


End file.
